This contract was awarded by the National Cancer Institute's Small Business Innovative Research (SBIR) and Small Business Technology Transfer (STTR) Program under the funding opportunity "Contract Topic: 277 Companion Diagnostics: Predictive and Prognostic Tests Enabling Personalized Medicine in Cancer Therapy."